Heaven's Not Enough
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: I updated it. Fixed things. Tweaked things. This is still just a depressing songfic. I've got some news inside though.


.Songfic, Uchiha Itachi and Kazeuta Midori.

Song: Heaven's Not Enough

Artist: Steve Conte

Two figures stand on battle-torn grounds. Rain pours. Thunder rolls. Lighting illuminates the scene. Two warriors, two friends.

Uchiha Itachi, past comrade, past friend.

Kazeuta Midori, past comrade, past friend.

-Heaven's not enough…if when you get there, just another blue…-

It's Midori, the girl, that moves first. With a pained cry, she rushes at Itachi, her weapons in hands. He blocks her blow, and feeds her one of his own. His knife slices her cheek open, and she leaps back.

-And heaven's not enough, you think you've found it then it loses you…-

She screams his name, and he runs at her, sparing no time in getting to her. She ducks out of the way just in time. Spinning, she lodges a kick at his back. It misses, and she falls. He pins her to the ground, and is preparing to stab her, when she brings her legs up and throws him off of her. He lands only feet away and as she stands, he charges at her again. Too weak is he, from the chase, to use the sharingan to their full extent. Too weak is she, from years of weathering, to kill.

-You've thought of all there is…but not enough…-

No, she cannot kill him…cannot kill him…

-And it loses you…in a cloud…-

She cannot kill the boy she befriended. The teenager she fought. The man she loved. She cannot kill the man she stood beside battle after battle. The fight is over before it has barely begun.

-There, most everything is nothing that it seems…where you see the things you only want to see…-

He fights, he aims, he tries, to kill. He knows that killing is the only way to rid him of the emotion. He knows that she cannot win. Not against him. Not now, not ever. He knows this, and still he holds back.

-I'd fly away to a higher plane, to say words-I resist to float away…to sigh…to breathe…forget…-

He watches her, and suddenly he knows.

She is not truly fighting him.

She does not care.

He sneers at her, and her pathetic attempt to try and stop him. He knows what she is doing…he knows that she is trying to sway him. He will teach her. He will show her that she is wrong.

He will at least try.

-And heaven's not enough…if when I'm there I don't remember you…-

She slices him as she moves out of his path, and he stumbles back. But the rain washes away emotions. The rain cleans, the rain revives, the rain heals. The rain hides tears.

-And heaven does enough, you think you know and then it uses you…-

Yes, tears shed in remorse of all things past…of all things given up in vain…of all things that would-that could never be again. She was being forced to let them go.

-I saw so many things, but like a dream…always losing me…in a cloud…-

He refused to let her tricks work on him. He was stronger than that…he refused to think of their past. He refused to think of what she had once meant to him. Of what he may have meant to her. Of everything they had. He refused to let it weaken him.

-'Cause I couldn't cry, 'cause I turned away, couldn't see the score…-

She had to leave them behind if she had any hope to live. She had to let go of the memories of the two of them. Besides, they only brought pain now.

-Didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday, really far behind…-

He rushes at her again. Putting more strength into it than before, he takes her by the neck and hurls her against one of the trees surrounding them. Maybe this could have worked. Maybe they could have been happy.

In another life…in another dream.

A world with a different name, a different face.

-In another life, in another dream, by a different name…-

He glares. She tries to make her gaze empty. She fails, and turns her head down. What is there to say? There is nothing now. Nothing that has not been lost. But perhaps…perhaps some things that are lost are not meant to be found…not by anyone. Maybe…maybe this was one of those things.

-Gave it all away for a memory and a quiet lie…-

She is losing air now, and is finding it harder and harder to breathe. Her breaths are coming short and shallow, and she is beginning to fade, mind and spirit.

-And I felt the face of a cold tonight, still don't know the score…-

But it is no use. This fight is over. With a one swift, fluid movement, Itachi runs her through with a katana hidden under his robe. She cries out, and with her last breath, whispers, 'I love you', before her body goes limp.

-But I know the pain of leaving everything really far behind…-

Pulling out the sword, he watches her body fall to the ground, blood pooling around her. He stands still for a moment, saying nothing, motionless. The rain washes away emotions. The rain hides tears.

-But if I could cry…-

After a moment of nothing but the sounds of the rain and the distant rolling thunder, he takes her limp body into his arms. Without a word, without a second glance, he carries her away.

-If I could live, what truth I did to take me there…-

Months later, he stands in front of a small, crudely marked grave. His eyes are gazing only at the marker as he lays a small piece of a sakura tree branch on the ground in front of it. Three small blooms were on the branch piece, and he was reminded of something she had once said.

"I love you for the boy you were, the person you are now, and the man you will become."

If only she had seen the man he had become. Would she still love him?

Maybe they could have been happy.

In another life…in another dream.

A world with a different name, a different face.

-Heaven goodbye…-

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...there it is. I've updated it to fit my liking,((changed the name XD)) and fixed the lyrics. I'm putting up a follw-up too...


End file.
